doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Business Unusual (nofel)
Business Unusual oedd y bedwerydd nofel y gyfres BBC Past Doctor Adventures. Roedd y cynnig cyntaf Gary Russell darlunio'r cyfarfod cyntaf rhwng Melanie Bush a'r Chweched Doctor, ac hefyd y cyfarfod cyntaf y Chweched Doctor gyda Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. CRYNODEB Y CYHOEDDWR "A security force with no official identity... a managing director with no name... a sinister creature on guard patrol resembling some kind of hellhound... SenéNet is no ordinary multinational company. The Doctor arrives in Brighton, 1989, travelling alone. He soon discovers his old friend, the Brigadier, has gone missing investigating SenéNet, whose new interactive games console is soon to be released at an absurdly reasonable price. He was last seen at their headquarters — based in the picturesque Ashdown Forest... Investigating further, the Doctor becomes more and more entangled in a deadly web of intrigue. Together with Mel, a plucky computer programmer from Pease Pottage, the Doctor must overcome the conspiracy of silence, rescue the Brigadier and save the world once again — something that would be a lot easier if he just knew where to start..." Teitlau pennod * Prologue * Monday * Tuesday * Wednesday * Epilogue Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cymeriadau Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Chweched Doctor * Melanie Bush * Y Brigadydd * Dyn gwelw * Gefeilliaid Iwerddon * Ashley Moby * Christine * Erskine * Futayomoto * Ingrid Krafchin * Janine Gilbert * Jones * Lawson * Luke Aspinall * Trey Korte Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Doctor yn meddwl tybed ar tri cyfeillgarwch fod wedi goroesi trwy'i nifer ymgorfforiad: Wilkin, y porthor yn St Cedd's College, a "that dotty Welsh beekeeper", yn ôl pob tebyg Goronwy. * Mae'r Brigadydd yn meddwl dros y cymeriadau gêm Mario Brothers a Sonic the Hedgehog. * Mae'r Doctor yn hoffi Pink Floyd. Nodiadau * Roedd y nofel hon dan yr enw The Chain of Commands. * Gwnaeth y nofel hon y tro fel y cyflwyniad y Brigadydd i'r chweched ymgofforiad y Doctor. Roedd y nofel hefyd y pennod canol y trioleg a chynnwysodd y nofel Trydydd Doctor, The Scales of Injustice, a'r cyflwyniad print Evelyn Smythe, Instruments of Darkness. * Mae'r nofel hon yn datrys y "problem" creuwyd yn TV: The Ultimate Foe. Yn yr episod honna, mae'r Doctor yn cyfarfod Mel am y tro cyntaf, ond mae'r Mel honna yn dod o'r dyfodol personol y Doctor. Sut bynnag, mae hi'n gadael y cwrt Arglwydd Amser gyda fo. Yn ôl PRÔS: Time of Your Life, aeth y Chweched Doctor â'r Mel y cwrt i'i amser a gofod gywir yn eu llinellau amser. Yn Business Unusual, mae ysgrifennydd Gary Russell yn porteadu'r cyfarfod cyntaf Mel gyda'r Doctor. Yn y nofel hon, mae'r Doctor yn 'out of sync' gyda hi. * Mae'r nofel hon yn gwrth-ddweud y hanes Big Finish y Brigadydd. Mae Business Unusual a SAIN: The Spectre of Lanyon Moor minnau'n portreadu'r cyfarfod cyntaf y Brig a'r Chweched Doctor. CRYSONDEB GOLYGFEYDD * Mae'r Chweched Doctor yn ceisio yn daer i osgoi rhyw cysylltiad gyda Mel, achos mae o'n ofni, os ydy hi'n cyfarfod fo, byddai fo'n dod y Valeyard. Oherwydd hynny, mae'r Doctor yn cuddio. (PRÔS: The Spindle of Necessity) Dolenni allanol * Business Unusual ar Doctor Who Reference Guide Sae en:Business Unusual (novel) Categori:Nofelau PDA Categori:Nofelau y Chweched Doctor Categori:Nofelau 1997 Categori:Storïau yn 1989 Categori:Storïau yn Brighton Categori:Nofelau Nestene/Auton Categori:Nofelau Brigadydd Lethbridge-Stewart Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau yn Tokyo Categori:Storïau hanesyddol